Hermosa
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Matt Halle. Parecía un ángel vestido con delantal rosado, extrañada y oliendo a albondigón, ¿cómo no sonreírle?


**Hermosa**

La vida de Matt transcurría a oscuras, con la vista gacha, arrastrando los pies detrás de Mello. No se suponía que una estrella fugaz apareciera de pronto, lo golpeara en la cara y le quemara por dentro, dejando fuertes cicatrices que bien (de ser visibles) habrían hecho palidecer las marcas de su mejor amigo.

Los días eran oscuros y la noche no más que una boca de lobo adentro del estómago de un dragón.

Ella _refulgía_. Como el ítem a atrapar por un personaje en un juego de videos lleno de aventuras. Matt _sabía_ que _debía_ ser suya, por una cuestión irreflexiva. Si todo no era más que una batalla épica, ¿por qué no resultar Lancelot, tomando a Ginebra? Tal vez porque Arturo nunca los mira, siempre está ocupado moviéndose por sistemas ajenos y comprando armas ilegales. No mira a Halle, ni desconfía de Matt.

-¿Eso es whisky puro?-Pregunta Halle en voz baja, cuando ve a Matt entrar por la puerta con un par de bolsas de mercado.

Parecía un ángel vestido con delantal rosado, extrañada y oliendo a albondigón, ¿cómo no sonreírle?

-Eso dice la botella.-Sonrió, como un "yonki que robó tu billetera mientras no mirabas", acostumbra tildarle Mello (el pobre y casi muerto Mello no tanto, más bien el amigo de su infancia que escapó del orfanato para genios en el que crecieron hasta volverse delincuentes).

Halle le refirió en pocas palabras, su día en el SPK. A menudo, Mello le pedía que se callara a la cuarta frase insulsa con respecto a esa gente que le acompañaba a diario desde hacía cinco años. Encontraba sus conversaciones mortalmente aburridas. Se acostaba con ella por información y la "información verdadera" tenía que ver estrictamente con Near y sus movimientos hacia Kira. A menudo terminaba maldiciendo tras sus descripciones vagas, de perro que ha prestado atención insuficiente si eres un águila tratando de pescar una presa importante desde lo alto.

Matt nunca tuvo coraje suficiente como para preguntarle sin más acerca de sus motivos para colaborar con Mello. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para considerar que el sexo fuese la razón de más peso para justificar un proceder que bien podía costarle su empleo, único medio de subsistencia tras abandonar el FBI.

Pero le daba miedo decirle semejante cosa a Mello. ¿Acusarlo de no ser tan viril como para satisfacer las expectativas de una mujer mayor? Matt hubiera preferido salir a la calle y decir a gritos que Kira era un pendejo japonés indefinido sexualmente y megalomaníaco.

Al menos eso prometía terminar rápido y de un modo bastante limpio, sin dolor. A menos que quienes decidieran ajusticiarlo no fueran parte de la policía, sino simples ebrios que pasaran por allí, con ganas de demostrar su fanatismo.

Cuando le ofreció una copa para que compartieran sus dramas cotidianos, pensaba que era una batalla ganada. Que pronto metería la mano en su sostén y le arrancaría las bragas con la boca. Descubriría sus puntos orgásmicos. Halle le diría al oído "Eres mucho mejor que Mello en esto" y Matt se sentiría un ganador por primera vez en décadas de ser poco menos que la sombra de una sombra.

No pensó que ella simplemente bostezaría, le diría que tenía muchísimo sueño, que le apetecía descansar y que debería estar a primera hora en el SPK para recibir órdenes. La miró a los ojos, por encima de las gafas y pudo percibir un guiño, mezcla de complicidad pero teñido por la culpa. Era el escudo de Minerva, a que a menudo usaba Safo. Una reserva, quizás más por sí misma que por Mello.

Tal vez, si Halle hubiera sido menos bella, de haber poseído una horrenda cicatriz cruzándole la cara, carecer de senos o ser excesivamente gorda, si su cabello rubio no le recordara un poco a la protagonista de una serie de fantasmas que era toda una señora y le inspirara respeto, Matt hubiese insistido y de recibir una negativa, quizás incluso se habría atreivido a aferrarle de las muñecas y acercarle a su boca, robarle un beso, palpar su exuberante pecho y darle a probar un bocado de todo lo que tenía por ofrecer si aceptaba ser su amante. Solo por una noche. Que mañana mismo podían morir de un ataque cardíaco sin darse el gusto.

Pero sonreía como quien acababa de negarle un bocadillo extra a un perro fiel. Por su propia salud, quizás. Para economizar, tal vez. Por el bien de ambos. Era hermosa y le rechazaba. Más que acobardarse, se resignó a ello y bebió dos sorbos de alcohol antes de quedarse dormido, con su angustia. Al menos no se rió de él, se repitió en un último suspiro que casi duró toda la noche.


End file.
